The present invention is directed to a material adapted to reduce vibration and, more specifically, to a material adapted to dissipate and evenly distribute vibrations transmitted.
Repetitive contact and excessive vibrations can injure a person or damage equipment. What is needed is a vibration dissipating material adapted to regulate vibration that provides the necessary rigidity for effective vibration distribution; that can dampen and reduce vibrational energy; and that exhibits superior vibration dissipation.